Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for naming an image file, and more particularly to a method for automatically naming an image file according to contents of the image file.
Related Art
In the electronic era, it is an unavoidable trend to manage the paper files by way of image data storage in order to decrease the inventory of the paper documents and the risk that the paper documents tend to be damaged. After the data electrization of the paper documents, the document flow records can be saved and the electric files can be generated to facilitate the document filing and inquiry. However, in order to input a lot of documents into the computer and perform the classification, filing and naming, a lot of manpower and cost are often spent. When a conventional scanner scans a plurality of documents, a file can be generated for each page of scan image data, or all the image data can be merged into a file. It is inconvenient to the user when either method is adopted because the former requires the renaming after the files are viewed, and the later requires the separation of the file. So, the conventional methods are complicated and inefficient.
In order to solve this problem, the concept of automatic filing is proposed. For example, when a stack of documents are ready for scan, a blank page or a specific color page is firstly inserted between the documents at a predetermined file separating location, or a barcode is adhered to one of the documents. When the scanner scans the blank page, specific color page or barcode, a plurality of scan image data is merged into an independent file. However, such the filing method is only for the purpose of rapid file separation, cannot name the file according to the texts on the documents, and cannot judge the associated image data. Therefore, the contents of the image data still have to be viewed one by one, and a new file name is given to each group of the image data.